But, Officer--
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: "Who just so happened to break said law," the pinkette responded smartly. The Sheriff turned her head to see that the woman was removing leather gloves and tucking the arm of her glasses into the front pocket of her shirt. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of blue—clear as the sky. "Don't worry, Cupcake, I'll have you home before curfew." A bit of our favorite crime-fighters.


Chalking this one up to my League-of-Slash o-o Kind of inspired by a meeting I had with a lovely officer the other day during an accident (no, nothing of this sort happened, but I now have a healthy appreciation for a woman in uniform). This was too fun.

**-But, Officer—-**

A bright silver Infiniti G Convertible zipped over the sparsely populated highway, sailing along a curve at fifteen miles above the speed limit, and plowing right through a construction zone—seemingly without any concern for the hard-hatted men who toiled in the hot sun to improve the road.

Caitlyn was a (wo)man on a mission.

She didn't slow as she came upon a sign reading, "Piltover City Limits," removing one hand from the steering wheel to use her index finger to adjust the fashionable shades perched on her nose bridge even as she changed lanes and gunned the engine.

The brunette was late and she _hated _being late. These trips out of town were beginning to wear on her, but it was all in the job description.

One didn't become the head of police by sitting around on their bums all day.

If she didn't get home quickly, she'd receive Hell from her—

Just then, flashing lights filled her rearview and the young woman sighed, slowing the car to a halt and dropping her head to the arm she had rested across the wheel.

There was only one officer she knew to lurk the vacant back-roads during this hour.

Sure enough, the patrol car behind her was a souped-up Dodge Charger and she could feel the bass of the music pounding within from where she was parked. The door swung open and out stepped a tall, athletically built woman with a shock of hot pink hair, one side of which was shorn close to her scalp. Her uniform—a dark blue collared shirt with a short black tie and tight black trousers—was clean, pressed, and fit her like a second skin, the combat boots she insisted on wearing adding an air of badassery. There was a wide black belt around her hips with pockets of assorted sizes and her gun holster hung jauntily from her hip.

Caitlyn knew for a fact that she never used the damn thing. No, Officer Vi preferred to use the nightstick at her other hip… or her fists.

The Blublocker sunglasses the woman wore concealed her eyes completely from view, making it difficult to tell what she was thinking (or where she was looking), though her tone was decidedly smug as she leaned an arm against the top of the car and said, "Afternoon, _Sheriff_. Any idea how fast you were going?"

That title was more of a nickname than anything—it was what everyonecalled her.

"Judging from your tone, much too fast," the brunette responded sharply, her voice slightly accented. The English lilt was completely out of place, considering where they lived, but no one really questioned it. "Can you spare me your usual charm and send me off with a slap on the wrists?"

A chuckle. "That sharp tongue of yours will get you into more trouble than you can handle, Cait."

"I can handle anything, rookie."

That smirk grew larger, almost predatory, and Vi extended a gloved hand. "Your registration, please?"

While the pinkette walked back to her car with the documents Caitlyn had fished out of her glove box, the brunette watched from her rearview, appreciating the way those pants hugged a full, supple ass.

She bit her lip, muttering, "Blasted woman…"

As though that had been a secret phrase—speak of the devil and all that—to summon the pinkette, Vi came sauntering back, her hands empty. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of your vehicle."

"Excuse me?" There was no way—

"Out." Her voice became hard, commanding, and the older woman found herself shivering as she unclicked her seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle. She crossed her arms over the thin white v-neck she was wearing, directing her gaze almost shyly to the ground whilst the younger, taller woman gave her an appraising once-over.

What was she—

"Now be a good girl and assume the position."

"_Excuse _me?" Vi twirled her index finger, her free hand going to the night stick at her side, and the brunette sighed, turning her back to the other woman, bending over, and placing both hands on her hood. "This is ridiculous. I'm an officer of the law."

"Who just so happened to break said law," the pinkette responded smartly. The Sheriff turned her head to see that the woman was removing leather gloves and tucking the arm of her glasses into the front pocket of her shirt. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of blue—clear as the sky. "Don't worry, Cupcake, I'll have you home before curfew."

"I asked you not to call me that."

"And _I _asked _you _to be more careful on the road, Miss Too Fast, Too Furious."

"But, Officer—" The rest of the sentence was lost in a soft gasp as strong, warm hands began to systematically pat the brunette down, lingering around certain areas that had Caitlyn biting her lip again. "Why… _Mm… _Exactly do I need to be frisked?"

Vi was smirking—she just knew it. That expression was most at-home on her face, after all. "I suspect you may be concealing something, ma'am."

"And what would that be, exactly?" Her knees trembled and she popped her ass up, spreading her legs eagerly as the pinkette's hands slipped under that short purple miniskirt. Once Vi had her hands on her, she just couldn't help it—couldn't control her all too willing body.

"Damn, Cupcake. Impatient, are we?" Skillful digits pressed up to the front of the scrap of cloth that served as the front of the brunette's g-string, toying with her swollen clit through the fabric. "Ah… I think I found what I'm looking for."

For her part, Caitlyn could only moan, her hips bucking minutely as she lowered her head. She would just die if anyone saw them, but she wasn't about to stop the other officer. No way Jose.

"_Vi…_" she moaned, balling her fists on the still-warm hood of her car as aforementioned fingers nudged the cloth aside and dipped shallowly between her lower lips. Gods above, she was wet. "C-can this wait until we get h- _Ah…! _home?"

Cue guilt-trip in 3, 2…

"You've got some nerve." Vi pulled her hand away from the older woman's throbbing sex and raised it to her lips, daintily licking the shining trail of excitement she had gathered on the tip of her finger. "You leave all week, have me worried sick, and now you're askin' me to have patience?"

"God forbid…" the brunette muttered. She couldn't quite manage the sarcasm needed for the statement as Vi was touching her again, hitching up her skirt and pressing up flush against the pale globes of her bottom.

Suddenly, Caitlyn really, really wished that they were both really, really naked.

"Baby, please…" she tried again, squirming as Vi cupped her sex fully, the heel of her palm creating glorious friction. "I want… *gasp* a bed…"

"Women. So particular." The pinkette pressed into her superior, pinning her against the hood and purring into her ear, "You say that, but I bet if I fucked your brains out right here and now all you'd be able to do is scream like a bitch."

Goodness gracious… Her sex had gotten even damper—if that were possible.

"_Tease_."

"A little."

Long, slender fingers slid into velvety heat and Caitlyn released a low, satisfied moan, her hips pumping encouragingly as her hot little cunt clenched, attempting to draw Vi in deeper.

It wouldn't take long for her to reach orgasm. Her body had been revved up and ready to go from the moment she had started packing to leave for Piltover.

And Vi knew that. Somehow, she _always _knew. She kept up a steady pace, making her superior ride her fingers at the side of that forgotten old back road, the afternoon sun warming them both, rendering Caitlyn slick with more than just her own excitement.

"Vi…" she pleaded, mewling hotly. Just a little more…!

The pinkette—bless her—grunted, her cheeks flushed from a mixture of the heat and exertion, and increased her pace, curling her fingers just _so—!_

Caitlyn thanked God no one lived out here, though she was pretty sure even the suburbs could hear the faint echo of her screams.

* * *

"Be careful, Cupcake." There was an odd shininess to azure eyes and the pinkette cleared her throat, quickly returning her sunglasses to their rightful place. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the other woman's lips, her hardass persona returning at full strength.

"I know…" the brunette murmured, smiling affectionately at her lover. Vi was obstinate, impatient, careless, crass, quick to anger… The list went on. Despite it all, she loved the younger woman. "I'll see you at home."

"Mhmm."

The head of police climbed into her car, grimacing at the way her thighs stuck to one another, and continued down the road at a much slower pace—if only because she was more than a little exhausted.

Vi's heart was in the right place, but… did she honestly think that these "punishments" would encourage Caitlyn to drive more safely?!

**-Fin-**


End file.
